Party to Hard
by Herocuties
Summary: It's been a week now sense turbo was defeated, and a week sense that kiss. Felix hasn't seen Calhoun sense then. Trying to figure out what the kiss meant. While at a party, Felix see Calhoun their. What will Felix say to her? And what will happen when Felix party's to hard? Rated M for some sexual themes in later chapters!
1. Trying to party

**Hey guy! This is my first fanfic. I absolutely love Wreck it Ralph, Especially felix and Calhoun. Greatest couple ever. I want to write this because I always wonder what happen after the turbo event. This story will be couple chapter. Hope you guys like it. Enjoy!**

It's been a week sense Turbo was everyone was celebrating at Fix It felix Jr. Game. Almost every game in the arcade was their.

It was Saturday night and the arcade doesn't open until noon tomorrow.

So everyone can stay late and party all night long.

Ralph was the hitting the dance floor the most. Everyone was partying, and cheering him on.

But only one wasn't partying and that was felix.

Felix was just sitting, holding a cup of water and thinking still about and that kiss she gave him.

He be thinking about all week. He hasn't seen her sense Turbo was defeated.

He was thinking about what did the kiss mean.

Did she do because she was so excited, she just pick him up and kiss him or did she do because she like him.

He wanted to ask her but he doesn't have the courage to go to her game and ask her.

He was hopping that she will come to the party. Because everyone were invited.

But she not here. Felix just sat and and look depress about it.

Ralph got off the dance floor and went to take a break. He grab a drink and went to sit down with Felix.

While Ralph was on the dance floor he saw felix look all sad and depressed, so he went over to try and cheer him up.

"Why so down in the brick pile?" Ralph ask while take a sip of his drink.

Felix look up and said " I'm still thinking about Ms Calhoun and that kiss she gave me. What does it mean Ralph?"

Ralph look up and said " I don't know bro! Have you seen her lately?" Ralph ask.

"Not sense the kiss!" Felix said while looking down again.

Ralph look at him and and pick him up" Ralph what are you doing?" Felix ask trying to break free.

Ralph look at him and said " Look buddy, I know your depressed about Calhoun but come on forget about her and party, party like never before!" Ralph said while still holding Felix.

Felix look up while his feet and arms still hanging in the air.

"I just can't forget about her Ralph!" Felix look up and took a deep breath and said " I love her Ralph!"

Ralph was very surprise at the response he gave him.

" I'm not saying give up on her, I'm saying forget about her for tonight and PARTY!" Ralph said while still holing felix.

Felix look up at Ralph and said " I'll try. Felix said.

"Good!" Ralph said while putting felix down. Ralph smiled and went back on the dance floor.

Felix walk around and try to dance a little.

He walk into some of the Nicelanders. "Great party right?" Gene said while holding a cocktail.

"It's very nice" Mary said while they cheered their drinks together.

" Oh there you are Felix, we were just talking about how nice the party is." Mary said while with a sweet smile.

"I guess so." Felix still looking depress.

" That is such a nice tuxedo you are wearing" Mary said joyfully.

Felix turned red a little. " Thanks Mary, this is not my best one." He said while looking down at it.

"I must say Felix I love our new house you build! You real out done your self, tell me how did you come up with the idea?" Gene said while looking out the windows.

"Well you see I ..." Felix was cut off when he saw the most beautiful, amazing gal walking in.

Calhoun was wearing a remarkable black dress with a rose in her hair.

Felix had the honeyglows something awful and couldn't take his eyes of her.

"She came" Felix said under his breath.

"Well you see what?" Gene ask.

Felix snap out if it. "uh what, oh umm it just came to me I guest. Can you please excuse me." Felix while trying to get to Calhoun.

"Sure" Gene said while looking confuse.

"What was that about? Mary ask.

"No clue?" Gene ask while looking confuse too.

******Thanks for reading! Please Please Please Review! It real helps! Honeyglows!**


	2. I realizes

Felix was trying to get throw the crowed to get to Calhoun.

It was impossible to get throw the crowed. He was hopping for her to see him, but there was just so many people, plus he was short.

He finally made it out of the big crowed and try to see her.

She was over by window looking out of it.

Felix was still amazed that she was here and how beautiful she was. Felix was not far be hide her.

Calhoun saw Felix reflection on the window.

She glaze back to Felix with a heart skiing smile that made felix honey glow even brighter.

He couldn't take his eye's off of her. Calhoun stared to walk near the stairwell that led to the roof.

Felix was trying to think what she was trying to do.

He didn't want to ruin this little game she was playing with him.

Calhoun wink at him and then went up to the roof top.

Felix was still standing there trying to decide what to do.

Ralph came be hide felix and push him forward. "What?" Felix ask.

"Do you see what she doing? She trying to lead you on." Felix look over to the stairwell. "This is your chance, go!"

Again he push Felix forward. Felix look at Ralph and took a deep breath and went up the stairwell to the roof top.

When felix got to the top of the stairwell he put his hand on the door nob and took another deep breath and slowly open the door.

When he open it, he saw Calhoun.

She was sitting on the roof with her legs folded over each other and looking up at the big glass screen.

Felix walk very slowly over to her. Trying to think of what to say to her.

"Your screen is so big compared to mine!" Calhoun said trying to break the silence.

"You can see a lot from here, it so breath taking." Calhoun said while still looking at the screen, with the sweet smile on her face.

"Thank you!" Felix said while holing his hand behind his back, smiling also.

"Come on felix say something to her." Felix talking to him self.

Calhoun still looking at the screen. "I must say Ma'am you look incredible tonight." He said very nervously.

Calhoun look at Felix. "Thanks short stack, you don't look half bad yourself." She said still aweigh that sweet smile Of hers.

Felix again smiled, but trying to not look goofy.

"Ma'am, I real missed." Calhoun look over to Felix who honey glow bright has ever and Calhoun blushing her self.

" I missed you to short stack!" Calhoun said while still smiling at him.

" This past week I have been trying to think what to do about us and where we are. It's hard for me to think about love ever again!" Calhoun said while looking down trying not to look at Felix.

Felix look up and tried to fake smile because he know what was about to happen.

"But I finally realize that I'm... in love with you!"

Felix look shock at her answer. "You love me?!" Felix said with a confused look.

"You know what, never mine. Can we forget that this ever happen!"

She said while getting up and walking pass Felix, heading to the door. "Wait!" Felix said.

Calhoun opened the door, Felix jump on the roof axis and kiss Calhoun before she went down the stair well.

Calhoun was shock that Felix was kissing her, but then kiss him back. Felix was on his tippy toes to reach her.

After the long kiss, they both took a deep breath and look into each others eyes.

" I love you to ma'am. Felix said looking into her eyes. Calhoun was amazed and smiled, then they kiss again.

******Thanks for reading! Please Please Please Review! It real helps!** Oh by the way, if you don't know what the roof axis is it the little box where the door is to go down the stair. You see it the movie when Felix gets his mental.


	3. That was a dream!

Felix woke up. "That was a dream?" Felix said with a very disappointed tone.

Felix stood laying on his bed shaking his head trying to to refuse that is was dream, having his hand on his face, trying to hide the tears.

Then all of a sudden, he realize that there was someone else in the bed with him.

He turn his head to the left. "OH MY LAND!" Felix said with complete shock while covering his mouth.

It was Ms. Calhoun in his bed. He was freaking out and trying to grasp this and realizing what happen last night.

He look over at her again she was complete naked with the covers over her with one hand under the pillow and the other one holding the covers.

Felix covering his eyes at the sight.

He was still amazed what happen last night and he doesn't remember anything.

He know he wasn't drunk because he doesn't drink.

How come he didn't remember anything?

All he remember was he told her that he loves her and they kiss and the rest is blank.

Felix stood up from the bed and looked around the room.

He saw all his and Calhoun clothes everywhere on the floor.

Even his tool belt and golden hammer on the floor.

Embarrass at the sight. He was trying very hard to remember what happen last night.

He also realize that his bed was bigger also. "What happen to my bed?" Felix wondered.

His bed was a twine size before, and now it was a queen size bed. "How did this happen?" Felix still very confuses.

He look over to Calhoun who was still sound a sleep.

He didn't know what to do or say when she woke up. "I need advice!" Felix said whispering to himself.

So he got out of bed, and went put some clothes on.

Trying not to wake up Calhoun. He went to his closet and got his work outfit on. "Where my hat?" Felix ask him self.

It was on the floor, mix with clothes.

Still very embarrass, he went over to pick up his hat.

When he pick up the hat. There was something under it.

He put his hat on and pick up the object. When he did, he turned bright red.

It was Ms. Calhoun bra. While still holding, he look over to who was still sound a sleep. Turing even more red.

He put the bra down very gently. And started to walk to the door.

Tip toeing very quietly, trying not to wake her.

He open the door very slowly. closing it very quietly and went outside to Ralph's. To get some advice.

**********Thanks for reading! Please Please Please Review! It real helps! Honeyglows!**


	4. Ralph's Advice

He walk outside and headed over to Ralph house. Which it's not hard to tell which one is his because his was the biggest one.

He went over and knock on the door. No one came to the door. He kept on knocking because he real need advice of what the heck to do when there a naked lady in your bed and you have no idea how she got there.

Couple more knock later, Ralph came to the door. Ralph look like he had a little to much to drink last night. Felix was smiling very nervously at him.

" Why are you knocking so loudly? Plus do you know what time it is? The arcade doesn't open intill noon." Ralph said with his hand on his head. " Sorry" Felix said.

"This better be good!" Ralph said with a angry tone. " I real need some advice" said Felix looking real worried.

Ralph blow air, " Is this about Calhoun?" Felix nodded his head very fast. " How did it go last night? Did you tell her how you feel about? Did you to Party last night? I know I did!" Ralph said with a proud smile.

" Ya, I told her and ya we party, but we party a little bit to hard." Felix said while looking embarrasses.

" Party to hard? What you mean?" Ralph said with a confuses look. " Well, we ..." Felix trying to say the best he can with a nervous look on his face.

" You what?" Ralph who turn very Curious. " What? Did you guy make out or something?" Ralph said with a proud smile towards Felix. " Not exactly!" Felix said, still looking nervous.

"What did she spend the night? Is she laying in your bed right now?" Ralph said why laughing and being sarcastic. Because he knows felix wont ever do that kind of thing. Felix just stood, still nervously grinning.

Ralph stop laughing and look at felix. Felix still nervously grinning while looking down.

Ralph open his mouth, " Oh my gosh! She did spend the night! Didn't she? You two... did it?" Ralph with a very concerned look and tone. " Well I think we did!" Felix said while rubbing his neck.

" What do you mean you think you did?" Ralph just stood there with his hand out and his mouth wild open.

" Well, all I remember is saying I love you and then waking up with her right next to me n n naked."

Felix said the best way he could describe it. Ralph confuses has ever, "Wow! Ralph said. " I know, I can't believe that happen." Felix admitting. " No, I just can't believe you party more then I did last night. Ralph said disappointedly.

Felix look at Ralph. " That does it matter Ralph! What am I suppose to do? Ms. Calhoun his completely naked in my bed and I have no idea how she got there! And I have know idea what to say or to do when she wakes up."

Felix said panicking. "Calm down Felix." Ralph said. " I can't breath Ralph. Oh my land Ralph, I'm dying. Felix is saying while just panicking more and more.

All of a sudden Ralph slap Felix, and Felix did his little dying thing. And poof he came back. " Felix, pull your self together!" Ralph said while putting his hands on his shoulders.

Felix taking deep breathes and nodding. " Look, I know your scared and your nervous of what happen, but it's fine. I don't know what to say about what happen last night but I can say is enjoy it." Ralph said with a smirk.

" What do you mean?" Felix look up with a confuse look. " What i mean is, the love of your life is in your bed naked! Don't you want that?" Ralph said still with that smirk on his face.

" Well yes, but I don't remember anything that happen." Felix said. " It's easy bro, just ask all sexy towards her!" Ralph said winking at him.

"Sexy!? Felix said. " Sexy! Ralph repeated back to Felix. " How do I act like that?" Felix ask.

" I don't know, apparently you were sexy last night. Just ask the same way again!" Ralph said before he slam the door in his face.

Felix look at the door, turn around and " just ask sexy" Felix thought to himself. While walking back to his house.

**Please commit or review. And if you would like something added please comment and ask. Honeyglow!**


	5. Embrace

"Just act sexy!" Felix said while walking in his house. Trying to figure out how to act like that.

He open the door very quietly, hopping that she was still a sleep. He open the door and pop his head in and saw Calhoun still a sleep. "Phew!" Felix said while closing the door.

He tip toe in the room, trying not to wake her up. He started to take his clothes off and went to the closet to hang his clothes up.

He left his underwear because he felt uncomfortable being completely naked. He started to walk back to the bed, where she was still sleep.

" Sexy, just be sexy!" He kept saying to him self.

He hop in the bed and looked at the clock. 9:00, he still has 3 hours in till the arcade opens. He got in to the covers and laid down on bed.

He first laid on his back then turn to his left and look at Calhoun. He was still trying to figure out how this happen last night.

All he remember was he told her he loved her there rest was blank. While still looking at her, he gave a big yawn and went back to sleep.

All of a sudden Calhoun arms move and grabbed hold of Felix. Felix burst his eyes open.

Calhoun brought felix to her chest, like a hug. Felix just laid there because he couldn't escape her embrace.

Calhoun was still a sleep while felix was suffocating in her chest. Felix push against her chest, so he could breath.

Felix was gasping for air. Calhoun arms let go of him. Felix let a sigh of relief out.

Then Felix look over to his hands, which were still against her chest. He swallowed very hard. Then he turned bright red. He removed his hands from her chest and covered them with the sheets.

He laid back down, still in shock from what just happen. He look back at her, who was still sound a sleep.

While laying there, he thought to him self. " Wow! Her breast are huge!" Felix said to him self while feeling extremely guilty.

While still laying there, Calhoun open her eye and moved toward Felix. Felix still very red, he felt her move toward him. She came up to his ear and whispered " Good morning short snack!"

**Please review or comment! the more, the better! Thanks guys! Honeyglow!**


	6. Can't Escape

"Did you sleep good?" She said while rapping her arms around Felix.

"I I I think so" he said trying not to look at her.

"Well, i know i did!" She said very seductively, Felix tried to grin! " I had fun last night!" She said while shifting her body on top of him. Felix became brighter and brighter each second.

Calhoun was on top of Felix, completely naked! His eyes got bigger.

"Ms. Calhoun I ..." He was cut off when Calhoun kiss him. Felix ease in to the romantic kiss.

After the kiss, Calhoun lean up. "You know my name now, Soldier."

Felix paralyze with fear, just laying there and finally spoke " I do?" Calhoun nodded.

"Ya, you were screaming it last night."

Felix became more embraces. "I I did?" Felix said while grinning wired.

"Oh ya, I'm surprise the Nicelanders didn't come up and complained about it!"

Felix just sunk deeper and deeper in to the bed with embracement.

Calhoun look at the clock, "Wow! We still have lot of time in till the arcade opens." Calhoun said with a smirk.

"Ya, what about that" Felix said while trying to look away from her. " Would you like me to cook us breakfast?"

Felix said smiling at her, trying to escape her.

"Why would you do that? When I can just eat you up."Calhoun said while staring deep in his eyes with a wicked grin.

Felix saw the look in her eyes, knowing he can't escape her.

Felix swallowed hard "uh.. I I." Once again he was cut off when she kiss him. Knowing whats about to happen.

**Thanks everyone for your support! Please please please reviews or PM me, always help! Honeyglows!**


	7. I'm Alright

"I'm worried about Felix!" Mary said while walking with Gene.

"I know, he's been acting wired ever sense Ralph went Turbo."

"He also act really wired last night at the party too." Gene add to his previous sentence.

"Maybe we should go talk to him and make sure he alright." Mary said.

"That's a good idea!" Gene turn and look at Mary. "Lets go get the rest of the Nicelanders and go see if he ok."

Mary nodded and the two went to gather the rest of the Nicelanders to go check on Felix.

"I think he still a sleep." Deanna said.

"No, he's awake." Gene said while putting his ear to the door." I hear a lot of movement."

"What's he doing?" Said Roy. "

"I don't know! But we are about to fine out." Gene said.

Gene started to knock on the door. They wait for a minute or two. And he started to knock again.

"I told you he not awake." Said Deanna.

"He's awake, he just taking his time" Gene said while crossing his arms.

Felix finally came to the door. He was wearing his undershirt with his pants on with no belt on. He was holding up his pants with one hand and the other holding the door open. His hat was on side ways and he had a lot of bed hair. Also breathing very heavy.

All the nicelander with stud looks on their face's.

"Oh heyyy guys!" Is their something wrong?" Felix said while grinning and trying to catch his breath.

The Nicelanders still stud silence looks on there faces. Gene tried to speak."Umm, we are coming to check on you and see if your alright."

"I'm fine guy." Felix said with the biggest smile on his face. "Why you ask?"

Mary nuge Gene forward."Well you been acting umm, let just say not your self lately, and we are just worried about you."Right Nicelanders?" All the Nicelanders nodded slowly, trying to smile.

"I know I haven't been myself lately, it because ... Felix, I'm getting lonely." A women's voice called from Felix's bedroom.

All the nicelanders all turn to the door then they look at Felix. Felix started to turn red.

Roy speaks out "Oh wow! I see what's going on here. With a happy smirk on his face."Nicelanders, Fix-it Felix has a lady friend over." Roy said very proudly.

The nicelanders look very uncomfortable, except Roy who is still smirking at Felix.

Gene looks at Felix. "Well, I'm happy your fine. I think we will be leaving now."

Felix still very embrace. "Ya, I'll see you guy later. When the arcade opens." Felix rubbing his neck.

"Sound good" Gene said while turing around and leaving with all the another Nicelanders.

After the nicelanders left, Roy was still their stand across from Felix. Felix look up an saw Roy.

Roy came over to Felix and friendly punch him and whisper "Good job buddy!" He said while smiling. Roy turned around walk away.

Felix grinned at him and hold the place where he friendly punch him. And closed the door very slowly.

All the nicelanders went outside, still with horrifying looks on their face's.

"What just happen? Who was the woman who called for Felix? Was that the real Felix we just talk to?" All the nicelander were freckling out and yelling out questions.

Roy walk out and saw all the nicelanders freckling out. Roy screamed" HEY, EVERYONE STOP FREACKIN OUT!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Everybody stop and look at Roy.

"Why are you guy flipping out about?" Roy asked.

"Why? Because there a woman in Felix room we don't know and the doing lets just say bad thing!" Mary said while looking gross out.

"So Felix has a woman in his bedroom and ya there doing bad things. So what! We are all grown ups here. And I bet the this is the reason why Felix is asking wired. He in love guys!" Roy said.

All the nicelanders looked at each other "We should be happy for Felix! Even we found out this way but still." Roy added. All the nicelanders nodded while look at each other.

"I guest your right. We all should be happy for Felix's new girlfriend." Lucy said with a smile.

"I wonder who it's is" Deanna said while thinking.

"I know the woman's name. Her name is Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun. I think it's that tall chick that drop Felix and Ralph last week in that shuttle before the arcade open." Gene said.

"How do you know her name?" Norwood ask.

Gene look up "I head him screaming it last night!"

**Thanks for reading! Please Review or PM me, anything helps. Thanks for all the support guys! Honeyglow! Oh by the way, Those are real nicelanders names if you been wondering. **


	8. The Bed Size

Felix walk back in his bedroom and saw Calhoun waiting in his bed with her arms cross.

"What took you so long soldier? I was lonely!" Calhoun said with a puppy dog face.

Felix eyes got bigger when he saw her like that.

"Um I'm sorry ma'am." Felix said while rubbing his neck.

"Who was it?" Calhoun ask.

"It was the nicelanders." Felix said trying to get his pantes off.

"What did they want?" Calhoun said very curiously.

"They wanted to know why I haven't been acting like myself lately." Felix said trying to get his left leg out of his pantes.

"What did you say?" Calhoun ask while laying her head on a pillow.

"Well I was about to answer until they heard you call me." Felix said finally got his pantes off.

"And then what?"

"Well they felt uncomfortable and left. But Roy congratulated me on ... this." Felix said while turing red and climbing in the bed with her.

"What were you going to tell them?" Calhoun said while getting comfy in the bed.

"I was going to tell them that I was ... well, in love with somebody!" Felix said while getting on the bed.

Calhoun blush a little and smile also."9:30, We still have a lot of time in till the arcade opens."

"You want to continue where we left off?!" Felix said very excitedly and with a big honeyglow smile.

Calhoun look over at Felix still with that smirk.

"We could, but on one condition." Calhoun said while getting on top of him.

Felix grow brighter. "Anything!" Felix said in a desperately tone.

"Make the bed bigger, we're going to need in!" Calhoun said while kissing his neck.

Felix was confuse. He still had no idea how his bed got bigger in the first place.

"How do I do that?" Felix ask.

Calhoun look up at him, "You hit with your hammer, genies! You act like you don't remember anything from last night." Calhoun said sarcastically while going back to kissing Felix's neck.

Felix fake smile at the comment.

"So are you going to make the bed bigger? Or you do I have to make you?" Calhoun ask while siting up.

Felix hop out o the bed has fast has he could, grab his hammer and hit the bed.

It's a split second, it made Felix's bed a king size.

"That better." Calhoun said with a smirk.

Felix still fake smiling and looking at her. "So that's how it got bigger!" Felix said to himself.

Right after Felix little thought to himself. He hop in the bed new kingsize bed and Calhoun got on top him. She pin felix to the bed.

"When I'm done with you Fix-it, your going to need your hammer!" Calhoun said while slowly smiling at him.

Felix swallow very hard and saw the same look in her eye like she had earlier this morning. "Have mercy!" Felix said very nervously.

**Thanks for reading. Please review or PM me both help. Thanks everyone! Honeyglow!**


	9. I Can Fix-it

Felix slowly open his eyes. He look at the clock. It was 11:30. They need to start getting ready for work.

"Ma'am, we need to get up and start getting ready for work." Felix whispered to Calhoun.

"Ya ya ya, I'm getting up. I wish we can stay like this all day!" Calhoun said with a smirk.

Felix honeyglow came back. He still had no idea how he got here in the first place.

They both got dress and Felix walk Calhoun to the exit of his game. The both waited for the train.

" Thanks for a AMAZING sleepover!" Calhoun said with a wink. Felix smiled and and became brighter.

" O-of course Ma'am!" Felix said while smiling even bigger. "I'll be back tonight, Fix-it." Calhoun said with another wink, while getting in the train.

"Back! Your coming back?" Felix said with a surprise look. " Well ya, you are my boyfriend now aren't ya? Calhoun said.

Felix did assume they were dating now,especially after a morning that. He would say night but he doesn't remember anything.

Felix smiled at her and they kiss goodbye. And Calhoun head out of the game.

Ralph saw Felix say goodbye to Calhoun. After they did, he walk over to him.

"You are a very lucky man Felix!" Especially with a chick like that." Felix look up at Ralph and smiled proudly and a little nervously.

"I still have no idea how we ended up in my bed!" Felix said with a nervously tone.

" Who cares? You and her are together now and that all that matter." Ralph said while walking to his place where he suppose to be when the arcade open's.

Felix smiled at Ralph and also went to his spot where he was suppose to be.

A couple minutes later, they heard the arcade door open and all the kids ran in to start playing.

They head a quarter go into their game and the player stared to get ready to play.

You hear Ralph say" I'm gonna Wreck-It!" Then you here the nicelanders say " Fix- it Felix!"

And finally you here Felix say " I can Fix-It!" But right after Felix said that, his mine went blank and remembered the whole entire night with Calhoun!

**Please review or comment! Thanks guys! Honeyglow! **


	10. Last Night Flashback

_Flashback_

After their long romantic kiss, they smiled at each other and Felix hop off of the roof axis.

"Now what?" Felix ask while looking at her. Calhoun sat back down on the roof and smiled at him.

" You can call me Tamora or Tammy if you want." Calhoun said with a smile.

Felix look up and he Smiled even bigger when he hear that.

" Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful Lady!" Felix said while walk towards her and they stared kissing again.

Felix pulled away from the kiss and said " We should go back to the party. They will be missing us." He said while going to the door and opening it.

"After you my lady!" Felix said while holding the door open.

" As much as I would love to, I have to get going." Calhoun while standing up.

Felix smiled disappeared. "Why?!" Felix said while looking confused.

" I have to make sure everything is secured for tomorrow. I'm sorry, I real wish I can stay."

Felix nodded with disspoment. He open the door and went down stair.

Calhoun followed and saw how upset Felix was. She felt real bad and knew how bad she wanted to stay with him.

When they reach the bottom of the stairs, everybody was still dancing and partying.

Calhoun saw Felix trying to get throw the crowed and he was heading for the door.

Felix was real hurt. I'm mean don't get me wrong, he did understand why she needed to leave but he want to get to know each other especially right when they told one another they love each other.

Calhoun tried to catch up with him. But he was moving so fast through the crowed.

When he got to the door, he open it and close it. Without even saying goodbye or glancing at her. He was that upset. Felix walk down the hallway and went to his apartment.

When Calhoun got to the door, she also open it and went to try to talk to Felix.

Felix didn't know that Calhoun was following him because he assume she just left.

While feeling let down and hurt, Felix open the door to his apartment and went in.

Calhoun saw him go in. She sear that she saw a tear come from his eye's.

When she got to the door, she was about to knock but she didn't, because what happens he so hurt that he didn't want to see her anymore.

Instead she open the door slowly and walk in. His room wasn't that small has she thought it would be. The ceiling was just has tall has her.

She saw that he was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. He had his suit off and just his undershirt on.

After Felix was done, he look in the mirror and saw Calhoun reflection.

He quickly turn around and didn't see anything.

He shook his head, turn out the light and left the bathroom.

Then he felt some grab him by the shirt and push him against the wall and kiss him.

He bruits open his eye and saw it was Calhoun. He was real confuse but also real happy.

She just kept kissing him over and over again. He just ease into her kisses but he was extremely confused.

They both stop to catch their breath. "Tammy, I- I thought you said you had to leave!?" Felix ask.

She shock her head and said " I can fix it!" And kiss him once again. And started to take her clothes off.

Felix realize what was about to happen. He tap his bed with the Golden hammer and grow bigger.

They both fell on the bed and continue to kiss.

_End of flashback_

**Thanks for reading! Please comment or review! More the better. Thanks guys! Honeyglow!**


	11. You Don't have to proof Love to Me!

After the flashback, Felix shook his head and came back to reality! He realize what was happening. And the game began.

After the last game has been played. Mr Liwack said " Last game everybody out!"

Has everybody leave the arcade. You hear the dance dance revolution lady say " All clear!"

Everybody starts leaving there game to go to other games.

Felix was just still on the rooftop thinking about last night.

He was real happy about how remember every thing but he was still a little confuse about it last night.

Felix went to his room to but his new metal on the wall.

When he did he look at and saw his reflection and smiled.

Then he saw someone's else reflection. You can guest who it was.

Felix turn around and saw her and smiled.

Calhoun pick him up and threw him against the wall and some metals fell off the wall.

"Hello Ma'am or I mean Tammy." Felix grinned a little.

"Hi-ya short stack!" Calhoun said while still pinning him to the wall.

"Tammy I need to tell you something, but please don't hate me when I tell you."

Calhoun all sudden drop Felix and stared to look upset.

" I know what your about to say." Calhoun said.

"Y- you do?!" Felix said while looking scared.

"Ya, I know your still very mad and upset with me when I had to leave last night. And you probably want to know the reason." Calhoun said while trying not to look at him.

Felix was very confuse. " You told me you had to make sure everything was ok for tomorrow."

"I lied to you. Calhoun said still not looking at Felix. With a very sorry tone.

Felix look up at her, who was still very concern but also very confuse at the same time.

"I said that because I-I didn't want to go back to the party because I saw all these girls flirting with you and I became jealous. And I was scared that I would lose you." Calhoun admitted and had a tear come her eye.

Felix saw the sadness in her eyes. And spoke " That's why you came to my room and didn't leave. You want to... proof that you love me." Felix blush. "Tammy I know you love me and you don't have to proof it to me! And don't worry, I will never hurt you. EVER!

Tammy look over at Felix and while wiping her face. She smiled at him. She pick him up and kiss him. Felix also smiled when he kiss her.

After there long kissed they both smiled at each other.

" I feel a lot better now sense I told you." Calhoun said with a sigh a of relief. "I love you Felix!"

Felix smiled and said " I love you too!"

But underneath all that love Felix still felt bad about last night of how he forgot about it. He needed to tell her!

" So you want to make more love or what!" Calhoun said very seductively and pined Felix to the wall again and kissed him.

Felix couldn't do this, he need to tell her about last night.

"Tam- Tammy I need to tell you something!" Felix trying to tell Tammy about last night but it was exstrmly hard because she keeps kissing him.

He was so about of breath he could say anything anymore. He tried to pull away, it was useless. Felix guiltily ease into the kisses.

**Thanks for reading! ****Only one more chapter to go****! Thanks everyone for the fantastic review and comment. I appreciate it so much! ****If you have any idea of a one-short or a long story about this couple, please don't be shy send me it please! I would love to hear it.**** Thanks guys! Honeyglow!**


	12. Party Hard

Felix was trying to escape Calhoun. She kept kissing him over and over again.

"Tam-Tammy please listen to me!" Felix trying has hard has he could.

Calhoun stop kissing him and look at him, " What! You don't want me to spend the night again?!" Calhoun ask

Felix trying to catch his breath." No! I would love you to say over again but I need to tell you something! And please don't get mad when I tell you!"

Calhoun raze a eyebrow

"It's about last night sleepover." Felix took a deep breath in. "I-I totally forgot about how you got there and the ... Making love part" Felix said while swallowing hard.

"But I remander all about this morning when the arcade open!" Felix looking very scared like he was a out wet his pants.

Calhoun look at him and started to burst out laughing. Felix open his eye and saw her laughing.

Felix was just standing there all confuse. Calhoun stop laughing and look at Felix.

" I knew you forget about the last night!" Calhoun said still laughing.

"Y-you did!" Felix ask who was still very confuse.

" Ya, I kinda figure it out when you passed out in the middle of it last night!" Calhoun said with a smile.

Felix was turn redder then ever. He didn't remander he pass out out in the middle of it. Felix was speechless. He didn't know what to say.

Calhoun saw how embares Felix was. She pick him up and hug him.

" Short stack, it's fine! Real it is!" Calhoun said trying to make Felix feel better.

Felix push away and laid on the bed. Felix was still upset and still didn't look at her because he was so embarrassed.

" Trust me! You were fine. I know it was your first time! But I was one satisfy costumer!" Calhoun said with a smirk. While sitting on the side of the bed.

Felix look up at her " Y-you were!? Felix ask while leaning up.

" Why do think I'm coming back for more! Calhoun said while slow crawling on top of Felix.

Calhoun was now on top of Felix. " I love you short shack! And that is all that matters!" Calhoun said smiling.

Felix was burning with honeyglow. " I-I love you too!" Felix said while looking at her.

" You know, you could make it up to me!" Calhoun said with a smirk'

Felix started to smile a little and swallow hard again.

Felix grab his magic hammer of of his tool belt and tap the bed with it and made it even bigger.

The bed was so big it was just has big has the entire bedroom.

Calhoun smirk and kiss Felix. When she kiss him, Felix had that same feeling when she kiss him the first time.

And at the moment he realizes what that kiss finally meant. It meant that they are perfect for each other and they love each other.

After the kiss, Calhoun look at him and said " Is every thing ok?!" She ask.

" Never better!" Felix said with a smile. Felix then kiss her again. And lean back down on the bed.

That morning after Calhoun left Felix walk out o the penthouse and was smiling and walking kinda funny.

All the nicelander all look at Felix while walking by them. They all awkwardly smiled at Felix has he walk by Felix just kept on smiling.

Ralph was standing there watching Felix walk with a proud smile with across his face.

" Some one had fun last night!" Ralph said while nodding his head still with the smile on his face.

Felix wink at Ralph and walk to his position he need to be at.

For the rest of the week he smiled and couldn't wait for the arcade to close everyday. Because he knew he would just party hard each night!

_The End!_

**Thanks everybody who read and reviewed! I'm going to try and write a new story soon! I don't know when because I'm going on vacation this week. So I'll will try to at least post A new story hopefully. ****Please if you have any idea about this couple, don't be shy and ask me****. Thanks everyone, hope you injoyed it! Honeyglow! **


End file.
